


First Try

by hell_is_our_home



Series: The Misadventures of Dan the café employee and Phil the dork who loves his cupcakes [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Bakery, Café, Fluff, M/M, Strangers, baker!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hell_is_our_home/pseuds/hell_is_our_home
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan tries baking at work for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Try

**Author's Note:**

> This is wasn't beta'ed or anything so I apologize for any grammar mistakes or anything like that.

"Did you remember to add the salt?" Pam asked as she strained the cherries from their jar.

"Oh, no I forgot." Dan said as he grabbed the teaspoon and added some salt to the dry ingredients. He grabbed the whisk and mixed through the flour and tried to get rid of as many lumps as he could. "So are we going to sell my cupcakes?" Dan asked as Pam turned on the stove and had a small saucepan of the cherry juice heating.

"Maybe." Pam answered as she turned on the hand mixer and began to beat the egg whites. Dan sighed to himself. He had been working at Pam's Cafe and Pastries for almost a year and Pam had finally agreed to teach Dan how to bake. Dan had waited so long for this and he really wanted to learn how to make Pam's famous red velvet cupcakes. "Can you turn off the stove?"

"So why do we use cherry juice?" Dan asked as he turned the knob on the stove and leaned against the table.

"It give the cupcakes a unique flavor." Pam replied. "And its our secret ingredient, so don't be running your mouth and telling everyone." She said waving her finger at him.

"I won't." Dan smiled. Pam turned off the beaters once the egg whites had formed soft peaks.

"Alright, now grab the egg yolks." Pam said as she handed Dan the beaters.

"I thought you only needed the egg whites." Pam raised her eyebrows. "I'm so sorry I didn't know!" Dan shrieked.

"Its fine, Dan." Pam said waving her hand. "I'll just grab some more." She said and walked over to the large fridge.

"I'm such an idiot." Dan said as he placed the beater back in the bowl and placed his head in his hands.

"Its okay, Dan." Pam laughed. She grabbed a few eggs and a small ramekin. "People make mistakes when they're just starting." She said as she began to separate the eggs. "Now quit your moping, you have to practice if you want to learn how to bake."

"Okay." Dan said standing straight. "So what do we do next?" Dan asked as Pam poured the egg yolks in with the dry ingredients.

"Now we have to add the cherry juice." She said pointing to the saucepan. Dan grabbed the saucepan and poured it in the bowl. "Alright I'll let you do the rest." Pam said handing the mixer to Dan.  He took it and stared at the bowl.

"Are sure I should do it?" He asked. Pam rolled her eyes.

"Yes I'm sure." She said. "You just have to mix the flour with eggs and fold in the egg whites."

"Alright." Dan said and put the beaters in the bowl. Dan held the bowl with his free hand and slowly placed his finger on the on button. "Are you sure you want me to do it?" He asked turning to Pam again.

"Dan I swear to god.." Pam warned.

"Okay okay, I'll do it!" Dan said turning back to the bowl. He took a deep breath and placed his thumb on the button again, steadying himself. Pam rolled her eyes again.

"Alright, I'll get started on the frosting." She said and left Dan to his task.

"I can do this." Dan mumbled to himself as he held the bowl tighter. Dan pressed on the button, startled as the bowl shook against his grip and took control of the mixer again. He mixed turned off the mixer once the ingredients were mixed. Dan grabbed the rubber spatula and the egg whites.

"Do it in three batches!" Pam said as she worked on the cream cheese frosting.

"Okay." Dan replied. He did as Pam said and folded in the egg whites into the batter as gently as he could just as he'd seen Pam do.

"Finished!" He cheered.

"Great job, Dan." Pam said patting him on the back. "Set up the tray and put them in the oven." She said.

"For how long?" Dan asked as he spooned the batter in the cupcake tray.

"Fifteen minutes." Pam replied before looking at the clock. "They should be ready by them time we open."

"Can I frost them when they're done?" Dan asked as placed the tray into the oven.

"Yes, but make sure they're cool enough." Pam said.

***

"And..done!" Dan said as he piped the frosting on to the last cupcake. "Oh! Almost forgot." He said as he grabbed the signature fondant heart on plopped it on top, Dan liked that it added a simple yet nice contrast on the cupcake. He was also proud at how well they had turned out.

"Pam! I'm finished!" He called out. Pam stepped into the kitchen with a cake stand in her hand.

"They look great." She said as she arranged them onto the cake stand. "And just in time for opening."

"Wait, we're selling my cupcakes." Dan asked as he followed Pam to the front of the store.

"Yes, we're not going to waste good cupcakes." Pam replied as she displayed the cake stand on the counter. She grabbed the small chalkboard and wrote out that day's special.

"Are you sure they're okay to sell?" Dan asked as he flipped the sign to 'Open' at the front door.

"I'm sure, Dan." Pam said. "You're working register today, I'll go finish the rest of the macaroons." She said before walking back to the kitchen.

"Okay." Dan said as he fixed some of the chairs and tables in the cafe and walked behind the cash register.

***

This is going to be a slow day, Dan thought as he drummed his fingertips against the counter. It was already the afternoon and they only had four customers.

"Do you need help in the kitchen?" Dan called out. He was beginning to grow bored and he wanted something to do.

"I'm fine, Dan." Pam called back. Dan sighed and rested his chin on his palm. From the corner of his eye he could see the cake stand still filled with his cupcakes. It was a slow day, but Dan was a bit disappointed no one had bought one of his cupcakes. Did they not look appetizing?

Dan lifted his head and stood straight when he heard the small bells of the shop door chime.

"Welcome to Pam's Cafe." Dan smiled. 

"Um, hi." The young man said as he stepped into the shop.

"How can I help you?" Dan asked as the man walked towards the display of pastries.

"I'm looking for something with chocolate." He said looking back up at Dan. "What would you recommend?" He has such captivating blue eyes, with small flecks of gray.

"Well," Dan said looking down at the pastries and trying not to stare. "Our most popular chocolate dessert is the chocolate cake with ganache." Dan pointed at the glass display. "We also have chocolate tarts. And there's puff pastries with a chocolate filling."

"What about those?" The man asked. Dan looked up and saw he pointing at the cake stand on the counter.

"Oh, those are today's special." Dan said walking to the counter, the man following.

"I love red velvet cupcakes." The man smiled. "And for only one pound?" He asked as he reached into his pocket. "Is there a special occasion for the sale?" He asked.

"Oh well, you see." Dan said as he scratched his head. "I baked these."

"Really?" The man smiled.

"Yeah, so they might not taste very nice." Dan warned.

"I'll take one." The man smiled. "And a hot chocolate." He said handing Dan his money. "I like homemade sweets." Dan smiled back. He noticed the man had a Pokémon wallet.

"Is that gengar?." Dan asked pointing at the wallet.

"Yeah!" The man replied. "You like Pokémon?"

"I love it!" Dan replied, taking the bill and opening the cash register. "Um, so is that for here or.."

"Yes, I'll have a table." He replied.

"Okay, just take a seat and I'll bring you your order." Dan smiled. The man nodded at him before walking over to one of the empty tables. 

Dan got a tray and a mug and got the hot chocolate machine running. Dan brought the tray to the front counter and lifted the glass cover from the cake stand. Dan lifted his head and watched the man waiting patiently and twirling his thumbs and moving his dark hair out of his eyes. The man grinned at Dan when he caught his gaze, Dan smiled back and looked back down at the cake stand. He picked the best looking cupcake and placed it on the tray, along with the steaming mug of hot chocolate and a few napkins. Dan grabbed the tray and walked over to the man's table, trying not to spill or drop anything.

"Okay, one red velvet cupcake and a hot chocolate." Dan said setting the tray in front of him. "If you need anything let me know."

"Will do." The man said lifting the mug and gently blowing into it. Dan nodded at him and went back to the counter. Dan watched as the man sipped his hot chocolate, anxiously waiting for him to try the cupcake. Maybe he added too much frosting? Maybe the man didn't think the cupcake wasn't red enough?

Finally the man began peeling off the wrapper from the cupcake. Dan began to gnaw at his fingernail as the man brought the cupcake to his mouth, taking in both the cake and frosting in one bite. As the man chewed a smile grew on his lips.

"This is fantastic!" He said giving Dan a thumbs up. Dan sighed in relief and lifted a hand to his chest.

"Thank god." He breathed. The man chuckled. Dan was going ask if he needed anything else when the bells on the door chimed and two more customers walked in. "Welcome to Pam's Cafe." A young couple walked to the counter.

"We'd like to have a box of French macarons." The girl said.

"Alright." Dan said as he took out a flat cardboard and folded it into a box. "What flavor of macarons would you like?" As Dan wrapped a small bow onto the box he heard the bells of the door chime again. Dan looked up, ready to greet the next customer, when he noticed the tables were empty. Dan saw the young man crossing the street and away from the cafe.

"Have a nice day." Dan said as the young couple stepped out of the cafe. He rested his hand on his palm and sighed once they passed the cafe. He was hoping he'd get to talk to the man more before he left. He walked over to the empty table and picked up the tray and mug, the unused napkins falling. Dan huffed to himself before placing the tray back on the table and reaching down to grab the napkin. As Dan threw the napkin on the tray, he noticed there were some writing on it. Dan picked up the napkin, flattening on the table so he could read it more clearly.

_'The cupcake was amazing! You should bake some more! And I think we should talk some more. -Phil'_

Dan smiled at the drawing of gengar he drew. The young man, Phil, had also wrote down his number. Dan's smile grew as he stuffed the napkin into his pocket and walked back to the kitchen with the tray.

"You look happy." Pam commented as Dan dropped the tray onto the sink.

"Someone bought one of my cupcakes." Dan replied as leaned against the sink.

"Really?" Pam smiled. "You should bake some more."

"I think I will."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first phanfic so I apologize if this was bad, I just got an idea and I really wanted to write this.


End file.
